


Drift Compatibility

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which Hermann and Newton are the pilots and Mako and Raleigh are the scientists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatibility

"I will never understand how we are drift compatible," griped Hermann, his cane gripped tightly in his hand. He technically wasn’t supposed to still be piloting at this point in his career, but Hermann was never one for following the doctor’s orders. As long as he could still move in a Jaeger he was fine. "You’re nothing more than an imbecile."

"I’m an imbecile?!" Newton jogged up next to him, his flashy Kaiju tattoos peeking out from his shirt. He must have changed out of uniform while no one was looking. "How am I an imbecile?"

Hermann stopped dead in his tracks, taking a deep breath. His leg twitched uncomfortable, but it always seemed to do that whenever Newton was in the vicinity. “You tried to drag a Kaiju carcass back to the Shatterdome. Bad enough you made us stand around for five minutes to look at the damned thing.”

"I was curious! We’ve never fought a Category 3 before. Did you see it’s head? It was so cool!" 

Sneering, Hermann replied, “it’s people like you who are making this war drag on for far longer than it should.”

Newton brushed him off. “I’m sure Dr. Becket would have appreciated it. He mentioned wanting a live sample.”

"Yes, but I’m sure that Dr. Mori would appreciate not having Kaiju entrails all over the lab, not to mention the amount of work she would have to do if the blood got into any of the computers."

"Lighten up, Hermann," said Newton, throwing an arm around his companion’s shoulder. "We killed that Kaiju and saved the day. Now let’s reward ourselves with some grub." He began steering the other pilot in the direction of the mess hall, Hermann grumbling under his breath about his colleague. 


End file.
